


Don't go breaking my heart ⇢ Elton John

by yellowluckycat



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: so don't go breaking my heart, i won't go breaking your heart!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 17





	Don't go breaking my heart ⇢ Elton John

It was a sunny and lovely day for the Konoha village, the weekend was here and all that the ninjas wanted was peace and a moment of silence but since the second they heard the loud voices of Naruto and Iruka they knew the day was not going to be the way they desired.

Kakashi was in Iruka's living room reading for the tenth time a book of the pervert sennin Jiraiya, or well, trying to read because he could hear his boyfriend and Naruto singing even from miles away.

 _"Don't go breaking my heart"_ Iruka sang cheerfully while he held a spoon as a microphone.

 _"I couldn't if I tried"_ Naruto followed with a smile on his face.

_"Honey, if I get restless"_

_"Baby, you're not that kind"_ Now they were both dancing in the kitchen floor not giving a damn about anything else.

_"Don't go breaking my heart"_

_"You take the weight off me"_ Naruto tried to imitate the singer's voice only making Iruka laugh and Kakashi smile, he totally forgot about his book and walked to the kitchen entrance.

_"Oh, honey, when you knock on my door"_

_"Ooh, I gave you my key"_ And while both were waiting for the chorus, they heard an unknown voice; _"Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it"_. It was Kakashi's. Not knowing what to do, they stayed still for seconds until Naruto bursted laughing mocking his sensei's voice and Iruka was gay-panicking in his insides, completely blushed.

He stood up, walking to the jounin until their faces were centimeteres apart and he said with a smile _"When I was down"_ hoping he would continue the song and Kakashi did. _"I was your clown"_ The white haired boy sang in a whisper.

In that moment with the dinner burnt, Naruto almost peeing himself from laughing, and Kakashi in front of him with a little cute blush, Iruka knew that everything was going to be alright


End file.
